Piezoelectric sensors are often used for flex, touch, vibration, and shock measurements. Such devices are particularly useful in applications that demand high accuracy. However, some piezoelectric sensors may have certain disadvantages. For example, some piezoelectric sensors are suited only for particular applications or ranges of measurements. In such cases, replacement or modification of a piezoelectric sensor or the sensor's environment may be difficult or cost-prohibitive.